User blog:Cbkguy/Goo Conspiracy Theory
''We all know that Gummy Bear is evil. But why? And what does he want?'' Onett said that "Gummy Bear didn't leave, he's looking down on us" before the update. Gummy Bear said that he was going to goo the whole UNIVERSE. That means he MUST have a spaceship, and that he's looking down on us from it. We all know Gummy Bear is evil. And, he left us with Gummy Bees. He said he was going to conquer and spread his Gummy Bees throughout the universe. So how do we know the Gummy Bees aren't DOUBLE-AGENTS? And that Gummy Bear hasn't actually trusted us ALL ALONG? If Gummy Bear wanted to spread his Gummy Bees, why didn't he just give them or set them loose? Why did he make us have to complete quests? (Other than the fact that Onett didn't want everyone to just magically get Gummy Bees) The Gummy Bees HAVE to be double agents!! Gummy Bear made us do quests because he wanted us to trust him and his Gummy Bees by making us think we EARNED them! Which also explains why Gummy Bee is on sale for tickets! He wants us to think we earned them, so we can trust him! Onett even said that tickets were a universal currency! UNIVERSAL! This means that either Gummy Bear wants money OR that he wants to replace TICKETS with GUMDROPS as the official currency! This could be the first step to conquer the universe - infinite money! HOW can Gummy Bear float?? Sure, he can float in his spaceship, but when he visited, HE WAS STILL FLOATING! He can't be ligher than air, because he's made of goo, and when you use gumdrops, the goo falls to the ground. So goo is affected by gravity. HE MUST BE AN ALIEN! AN EVIL ALIEN WITH A DESIRE TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE AND SPREAD HIS EVIL MINIONS EVERYWHERE!! HOW could Gummy Bear make it so that the Gummy Bee on the Ticket Tent would teleport you to his spaceship? EVIL ALIEN MAGIC,OF COURSE!! GUMMY BEAR IS EVIL!!!!!! Gummy Bear also said "What's sweeter than honey?" This could mean that he DESPISES HONEY! Why is he selling his items for such high amounts of honey? HE WANTS TO ERADICATE HONEY AND REPLACE IT WITH GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But what if it isn't Gummy Bear that's bad? What if it's the GOO itself? (Credits to MRFRUITKING lol) Gummy Bear said that he and his Gummy Bee were made of the very same goo. What if that was EVIL goo??? Shadow Bear floats. Gummy Bear floats too. What if Shadow Bear is actually Gummy Bear's LOST SPIRIT? Ever wonder why Fireflies and Gummy Bee have the same faces? That's because fireflies are actually GUMMY BEE'S SPIRIT! What if Gummy Bear and Gummy Bee were good when they first visited, but then the goo TOOK OVER? Science Bear even said in one of his new quests that goo is OTHER-WORLDLY and an ALIEN TECHNOLOGY! So is it true? Could the GOO be the evil one? Answer in the comments! We'll have to find out... But hey, that's just a theory! An Evil GOO Theory! Category:Blog posts